newsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Max
Max & Ruby is an animated children's television series based on the book series by Rosemary Wells. In Canada, the series debuted on Treehouse TV on May 3, 2002, and in the United States, the series premiered on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block on October 21, 2002. A sixth season of the series premiered on September 18, 2016, and concluded on September 24, 2018, with a new main voice cast and theme song. A seventh season premiered on August 12, 2018 (with the main voice cast reused from Season 6). 'Series overview' Episodes 'Season 1 (2002–2003)' 'Season 2 (2003–2004)' Notes *Morris, Froggy, and Roger are the only three characters introduced in this season. *This is the final season in which Samantha Morton voices Ruby. 'Season 3 (2006–2008)' Notes *Rebecca Peters replaced Samantha Morton as the voice of Ruby. *The season premiered the same day as Wonder Pets premiered. *No new characters are introduced in this season. *Max becomes the official mascot of Ruby's Bunny Scout troop in this season. *This is the first season where Roger stops using "Uh-huh" and "Uh-uh" and speaks normally. *Ruby and Louise have new default dress designs. *Nelvana stopped producing the show and 9 Story Media Group took over until Season 6. *This is the last season to air on the original Nick Jr. branding with its premiere since 1988. *This is the final season where Billy Rosemberg voices Max. 'Season 4 (2009–2010)' Notes *Tyler Stevenson replaced Billy Rosemberg as the voice of Max. 'Season 5 (2011–2013)' Notes *Max and Ruby's Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate (who sent Max his Wind-Up Lobster toy in "Max's Birthday") make their physical debut in this season. *Mrs. Huffington Becomes an Official Bunny Scout this Season. *This is the final season where Tyler Stevenson voices Max. *This is the final season in which Rebecca Peters voices Ruby. *This is the final season where Cameron Ansell voices Morris. *This is the final season in which Alexis Walla voices Valerie. *This is the final season where Emily Scott voices Mrs. Huffington. *This is the last season that 9 Story Media Group took over for Nelvana. 'Season 6 (2016–2018)' Notes *Gavin MacIver Wright replaced Tyler Stevenson as the voice of Max. *Lana Carillo replaced Rebecca Peters as the voice of Ruby. *Nicholas Fry replaced Cameron Ansell as the voice of Morris. *Loretta Jafelice replaced Alexis Walla as the voice of Valerie. *Max and Morris can now speak complete sentences and both start attending preschool. *Max and Ruby's parents: Mr. and Mrs. Bunny (voiced by David Pentwick and Caroly Larson) are finally introduced. *Max's preschool teacher, Ms. Bunty and his classmates: Winston, Priya, and Lily are introduced. *Ruby, Louise, and Valerie are finally depicted attending school. *Ruby, Louise, and Valerie's new teacher Mr. Estevez is introduced. *Ruby occasionally works as assistant helper for Miss Bunty's preschool class. *Starting with this season, each episode consists of two 11 minute vignettes instead of three 7 minute vignettes. *Nelvana returns to produce the show. 'Season 7 (2018–2019)' Notes *Antonio is the only new character introduced in this season.